The Bucket List
by nkcookiewriter
Summary: Crime Sorciere is cleared of charges, so Jellal decided to spend some time with Erza. What happens when they make a bucket list and try to complete it in 15 hours?
1. Chapter 1

"So...Jellal. You and Meredy are finally cleared of charges. What will you do now?"

"I've decided..."

"Yes?"

"I'll take it slow and spend some time in Magnolia."

"For how long?"

"A month maybe. Until things settle down a little bit"

He saw Erza's face fall a little bit but she kept the smile that was on her face. She looked down at the grass she was sitting on and picked a blade of grass. She held it up to her face and let go of it as the afternoon breeze blew it away and ruffled their hair, clouding their vision.

"A little longer."

"What?"

"Stay a little longer...actually, why don't you stay and join Fairy Tail?"

"I still have to atone for my sins, but I'll stay a little longer."

Erza's eyes sparkled with hope.

Jellal hesitated. "And...I'll think about joining Fairy Tail."

Erza laughed in joy and lay down on the grass.

Jellal noticed that even though his intention was to politely say that he won't be staying with Fairy Tail, Erza still remained optimistic in hopes that he would stay.

_Erza's happiness equals my happiness._

The grass on the hill looked greener than ever. For once in his life, Jellal was worry free. This reminded him of an incident in the tower, but unlike most of his other memories, this one had a happy connection to it.

"Erza."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember...that time that we snuck out of the tower so we could see the sun?"

"I remember...we talked about what we would do when we escaped. Looking back on it, I feel like we did this so long ago. The days go by slow, but the years go by fast. Sometimes I wish I was still a kid."

"Me too."

"Erza, I've got an idea. Lets live it up.

Erza turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Lets make a list of all the things we've wanted to do and tomorrow lets do all of them. "

"So it's kind of like a bucket list?"

"Something like that."

Erza's face lit up at the idea.

"We should write the craziest things on there. it'll be more fun. It's always more fun when we're together anyways. Lets make up for the time we've lost!"

Erza's smile is worth it.

"Yeah!"

Erza exquipped a piece of paper while Jellal went through his pockets for a pen.

* * *

**Jellal and Erza's bucket list**

Get a job and get fired the first day

Walk on the railing by the river

Draw funny faces on the eggs in the fridge

Go to an all you can eat buffet and eat till you pass out

Mime random people on the street

Act like royalty

Organize a flash mob

Fall asleep under the stars.

Dance in the rain

Finish this list within 15 hours

* * *

By the time Jellal and Erza had finished making their list it was already sunset and they decided to gather their things and go to their homes. Erza had rented an apartment for Jellal not far from her dorm at Fairy Hills.

"We'll start at six!"

Jellal nodded "Of course. I won't be late."

Erza waved goodbye as she walked up the hill to her dorm. As Jellal watched her go, she turned around, her eyes with a mischievous sparkle.

"You better show up outside the dorms in the morning! I don't want to see you outside the dorms in the evening saying that you're hungry or something like that!"

Jellal smiled and decided to play along with her.

He did a military salute.

"Roger, General Scarlet. I will be reporting for duty at six o'clock! Private Fernandes is out!"

She took a minute to laugh, then waved at him and ran up the hill with an unwavering grin.

_Thank you Erza. Once again. I was able to have a normal conversation. You set aside the past to live in the present with me. For that I cannot thank you enough._

Jellal realized that he had reached his apartment so he unlocked the door, got ready for bed, and tried to fall asleep. He was excited to make up for his lost childhood with Erza. He finally drifted off to sleep at 11:30.

* * *

Jellal woke up at 5:30 to the sound of "Jeeeelllllaaaaal! Fight me!"

Lucky for him, he had fast reflexes. He dodged the flaming fist that was coming at his face.

This was not how he wanted to be woken up, but then he remembered his alarm clock was worse. He had one that ran and hid itself while the alarm rang. When he was still a Wizard Saint, he remembered that he used to bruise himself every morning while looking for the ringing clock.

Now, fully awake, he could see Natsu punching his bed. Wait no, burning it with his eyes closed.

_Natsu sleep fights?_

Jellal was starting to get annoyed and he kicked Natsu out the window.

5:45

Jellal only had 15 minutes to get ready and meet Erza in front of Fairy Hills.

By the time Jellal was ready to leave, it was already 6 so he used meteor to reach Fairy Hills. He found Erza waiting for him with an impatient and angry face.

"You're late Jellal."

Jellal visibly gulped.

"But I'll make an exception because yesterday was your first day of freedom."

"T-thank you."

After they walked into town, Jellal stopped her a marketplace.

"What was the first thing on our list again?"

"Get a job and get fired the first day. Where do you want to work, Jellal?"

"I don't know. How about you choose."

Erza grinned and pointed to a bakery down the street.

**"How about there?"**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think? I think Erza was a little OOC. Any other suggestions to add to the "bucket list'?**

** . Follow.**

**NK**


	2. Get a Job and Get Fired the First Day

In less than thirty minutes, Erza and Jellal had suited up in a chef's hat and an apron. Somehow, Erza had managed to convince the owner that they were experienced at baking cakes. So there they were, in the kitchen, trying to look for the recipe book for the various cakes.

"So how are we going to get out of here, Jellal?"

Jellal gave her a confused look and replied, "We walk out the door?"

"Thats not what I meant! How do we get fired from here? Remember, it has to be quick because we tried to challenge ourselves to do it in less than 15 hours."

"We? That was you!"

"Did you say something?" ***insert death glare here***

"N-no"

"Good"

While the two mages were talking, they didn't notice that a line of customers had formed.

Jellal noticed them and put on his nicest smile to greet them.

"How may I help you?"

He somehow gathered everyone's orders and walked to the kitchen with Erza.

"These are all of the orders. They all seem to want the same cake though. Some black forest thing."

" How can they order this? Strawberry cake is the best. And souffle."

***sweatdrop***

"Souffle is not even a cake. At least I don't think it is. Anyways, do you know how to bake a regular cake?"

"I've tried to, but it doesn't always work out. I think we should be worrying about how to get out of here instead of how to bake a cake."

"I think it would be fun if we actually tried though. C'mon lets get to it!"

It took Jellal and Erza one hour to actually make the batter for all of the cakes and put it in the pans.

"Okay now we have to fit all of these in the oven."

"No, we don't!"

"We don't?"

"We don't."

Jellal spent a minute wondering why.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"Oh yeah...why?"

"Because I'm going to...never mind. Let me just show you."

He watched as Erza lined up all of the cake pans on the counter and exquipped. A glow of light surrounded her and when it diminished, she stood in her Flame Empress Armor.

She lit her sword on fire and turned to Jellal.

"Okay, now watch."

"W-wait Erza! What are you doing?"

"Baking cakes, Fairy Tail style."

With that she walked away from the counter and started to run towards it. Erza swung her flaming sword above the cakes. It was a pretty good idea, Jellal had to admit, but Erza used too much only did she burn the cakes to a crisp, the kitchen had caught fire in various places and the oven exploded.

The owner came in with a horrified expression on his face.

"What did you two do!?"

"We baked cakes." Jellal said nonchalantly.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! I NEED A NEW BUILDING N-'

"Look! The oven caught on fire again!"

With that, Jellal grabbed Erza's hand and they ran for their lives.

Jellal grumbled, "I feel like I'm running from the rune knights again."

Erza laughed.

Finally, they collapsed on a bench by a bus stop. After a moment of relaxation, they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Did-you-see-his face-when I -set-the-bakery-on-fire?"

"He-was-horrified!-"

It took them ten minutes for their laughter to die down. Jellal noticed that Erza had specks of powder on her hair, face and clothes. Jellal tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Erza blushed and looked away. They had a moment of silence before Jellal spoke.

"What time is it?"

"7:30. We still have a lot of time to go. The next thing on the list is to walk on the railing by the river."

"We can do that. the river is right there."

"Let's go!"

**With that, Erza and Jellal got up and started to run towards the river.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What did you think? I thought that Erza and Jellal were really OOC, but I still want to know what you guys think.**

**Also, I have a question: Is souffle a type of cake? If you know, could you tell me? I'm really curious.**

**One more thing: Thank you to my Chapter one reviewers! I hope you keep reviewing on my future chapters and Fanfics. Smiley face from me to you. This is for you guys : =)**

**-NK**


End file.
